


(Septic Stories) Festive Forest

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal spirits, Bear!Jackie, Deer!Chase, Drabble, Forests, Fox!Anti, Gen, Hare!JJ, Holidays, Lynx!Marvin, Wolf!Henrik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: The Land of Trees has a yearly tradition: when the night grows to be its longest, the forest spirits gather together and shine their light onto the leaves...((Also readable on Tumblr!))
Relationships: AntiArmy, JSE Community - Relationship, Septic Family - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	(Septic Stories) Festive Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [my old Forest-EyesAU](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/tagged/ForestEyesAU)! Binged [Seán’s let’s play of _Night in the Woods_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-mfGV-t_z8) for the holidays and omj I got so many feels for it (again) but also realized how many parallels it has with this AU; so, I decided/got inspired to do a kinda holidayish drabble for my own group of forest friends~

They glow like beacons against the dark shadows of the foliage.

Anti’s glow is a bright and vibrant green that tends to highlight the snowy leaves like a string of living fairy lights as he bounds to and fro across the tree tops. Jameson likes to join him by popping out of the branches like magic ornaments, his stark white glow appearing much like twinkling stars in the dead of night. Marvin takes his entire precious collection of ~~stolen~~ items to make a display, using the shiny trinkets he’s collected to scatter his own pink glow everywhere. Chase braves the meanness of Anti with his twin fawns, Samantha and Samuel, to bound through the trees like lit garland, lending their yellow glows to the night. Henrik even comes down from his distant clifftop to join in the celebrations, bringing with him his cool blue glow that awashes the forest in a calmness. Lastly, Jackie stops his apparent endless search for order among the forest (mostly in regards to Anti) and spends some of his hibernation with all of them, casting his bright red glow onto the snow and every bit of tree bark nearby.

But they aren’t the only ones they share these lights with: they do it with Seán, too; and, as a result, he hosts a special event every year called _Night of Lights_.

It’s a special time for people to gather in the forest, to meet the forest spirits, and to share with them and each other the lightest of moments in the past year and hope together, as the longest night progresses, for a spectacular day to follow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not what I sat down to write [I think it was meant to be like a... idk a family moment?] but I like how it turned out. Maybe it’s because it’s speaks to me as, like, a hopeful end to 2020 and the embodiment of some of the light-shedders this horrible year has managed to have [like finally start-ing back with my YouTube channel, finally posting my fics on AO3 again, and especially the whole Thankmas2020 Livestreaming thing which now has me streaming on Twitch twice a week which I never in a million years would have imagined myself ever doing before]. Or maybe this is just a weird metaphorical nostalgia trip that really only helps me tie up 2020. Whatever the case; thanks for joining me in the dark forest and bringing with you your light. Here’s to 2021 being a better year, if only because I’ll be seeing you there. All my love~ ♦♦♦


End file.
